


La guerra interna

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Racismo, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Sucede rápido. Cosas así siempre suceden rápido. Un segundo, Neymar sale volando por la línea de banda, y al siguiente, está en el césped con un ardiente dolor extendiéndose por la parte trasera de su muslo izquierdo.





	La guerra interna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The War Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847676) by [aguantare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguantare/pseuds/aguantare). 



> Un **mojado** o **espalda mojada** se refiere a un inmigrante ilegal en los Estados Unidos. Se aplica a todos los latinoamericanos que han cruzado la frontera de forma ilegal. La expresión fue originada refiriéndose a aquellos que pasaron a Texas desde México cruzando el río Bravo, y de esa forma se mojaron la espalda.

Sucede rápido. Cosas así siempre suceden rápido. Un segundo, Neymar sale volando por la línea de banda, los suéteres azules y blancos de los oponentes, Cathedral High, pasaban como flechas por su visión periférica; al siguiente, está en el césped con un ardiente dolor extendiéndose por la parte trasera de su muslo izquierdo. Y cuando se pone de costado, llevando sus manos de manera instintiva hacia su pierna para agarrarla, sus rodillas acercándose a sus ojos, entonces una mano lo empuja duro por el hombro.

—Levántate, jodido espalda mojada.

Neymar golpea la mano para alejarla y lucha por ponerse de pie, pero antes de que siquiera pueda poner una rodilla en el suelo, alguien más irrumpe en el lugar. Quienquiera que sea casi pisa el tobillo de Neymar en el proceso, pero Neymar sabe por los calcetines rojos que es uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Se endereza justo a tiempo para constatar que es James, y Neymar tiene medio segundo para estar completamente sorprendido antes de que James echara su brazo hacia atrás y aterrizara un sólido puño justo en la mandíbula del jugador número quince del Cathedral. El oponente intenta regresar el golpe, falla, y James lo golpea de nuevo. Actuando más por instinto que por nada más, Neymar agarra a James por los hombros.

—Ya, ya —dice Neymar apartando a su compañero de equipo mientras los jugadores, entrenadores y árbitros llegan a la escena. Son las únicas palabras en español que puede pensar en el momento, y James lo empuja, genuinamente intentando liberarse, ojos todavía fijos en el jugador del Cathedral, todo en él tenso por la ira.

—Ya —dijo Neymar de nuevo, ahora más bruscamente. Rodea los hombros de James con sus brazos, y guía su cuerpo hacia la línea de banda. James forcejea con él por unos segundos más, luego parece relajarse, y deja que Neymar lo conduzca el resto del camino hacia el banquillo.

—Hombre, a la mierda con ese pendejo —espetó James dejándose caer en la banca, separado y apartado de todos los demás—. A la mierda con él. —Su voz era vacilante, solo un poco.

Neymar mira por encima de su hombro el caos que lentamente se disipaba en el campo, luego de vuelta a James. Ahora se está quitando los botines y las medias. O tratando de hacerlo. No escapa a la atención de Neymar que sus manos están temblando. Neymar sabe que debería decir algo, agradecerle a James o algo así, pero no encuentra las palabras.

James tiene que irse del campo por la tarjeta roja que recibe, así que Neymar no lo ve de nuevo hasta que el equipo regresa al vestuario con un triunfo desesperadamente defendido de dos a uno. Ya tiene puesto su ropa informal, y juzgando por la expresión en su rostro, el entrenador le ha dado una reprimenda. Neymar se toma el tiempo para cambiarse y dejar el uniforme en el lavadero, de manera que James es el único que queda en la habitación para cuando vuelve a su casillero.

Sintiéndose inseguro, Neymar se pone su morral en el hombro y camina hacia donde está sentado su compañero de equipo. El espacio entre ellos —entre la raída camiseta de segunda de Neymar y la nueva y limpia camisa de James; entre el acento chicano influenciado por Los Angeles de Neymar y el inglés fluido y sin acento de James; entre los tatuajes que oscurecen los brazos de Neymar y la piel limpia y sin cicatrices de James— no se siente tan amplio como siempre.

James levanta la mirada por unos segundos, luego la vuelve a bajar. Neymar todavía no está seguro de qué decir; hasta hace media hora no creía que siquiera le agradara a James.

—Oye —dice al fin. James eleva de nuevo los ojos, y Neymar extiende una mano empuñada—. Buen gancho derecho—. Las comisuras de la boca de James se curvan hacia arriba, sólo un poco, y golpea con sus nudillos los de Neymar.

—Gracias —contesta.

—Te debo una —agrega Neymar. James levanta un hombro, encogiéndose de hombros a medias, y luego sacude su cabeza.

—Nah —dice. Neymar siente que debe decir algo más, pero en cambio vacila, después se encoge de hombros de nuevo y no continúa. Neymar juguetea con el tirante de su morral de deporte en su hombro, desea poder expulsarlo, pero sabe que no puede.

—Nos vemos, ¿sí? —Dice en cambio. Es un terminador casual de conversaciones ahí, en el corazón del sur de California, la clase de cosas que dices cinco, diez veces en un día a todo el mundo, desde a tus padres al conductor de bus. Y aún así, Neymar está seguro de que nunca se lo dijo a James antes de ese día.

—Sí, hombre —James responde sin dudarlo levantando su barbilla—. Nos vemos.

Neymar suelta un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que contenía.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren que escriba o traduzca sobre una pareja o una situación en específico, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios o escribirme a mi correo, que está en mi perfil.


End file.
